remember me
by enchantina
Summary: "I wish I could remember you." Annabeth whispered longingly. Percy smiled sadly. "Me too." Wanting more than anything to fix her own mind, Annabeth had an idea...Annabeth is in a car crash and cannot remember Percy. Will her memory come back? one shot


Beep…Beep…Beep…

Annabeth groaned, moving uncomfortably in her sleep. She was tired. So tired, that she couldn't open her eyes at the moment, but she didn't really care. She tried to pull the scratchy sheets closer around herself, but her entire body was sore.

As her mind came more into focus, she could feel a bandage wrapped around her head and another one on her left knee.

She could hear voices. They were muffled, as though they were coming from behind a window or a door.

"You have to let me see her." A man was saying.

"I'm sorry sir," Another male voice, lower this time answered, "But only relatives are allowed in recovery areas."

"But doctor," A woman spoke this time, "Her family is in San Francisco. There is no one here in New York that could look after her but us."

There was a long pause. "Alright." The voice that must have belonged to the doctor answered. "But don't disturbed her. She needs time to recover."

There were mumbled 'thank you and then the creak of a door opening.

"Oh, Annabeth." It was the first voice she had heard. It sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Annabeth heard the shuffle of footsteps and then she felt someone take her hand. The hands around hers were rough and calloused, but soft and warm at the same time. If she wasn't so weak, she might have smiled.

Another set of hands, these smaller and very gentle, adjusted the pillow behind her head and moved her hair out of her face.

"Don't worry," the woman said from somewhere on her left. This voice too sounded oddly familiar, but she was too tired to worry about it. "She is strong. She'll be ok."

"I hope so," the man holding her hand said quietly, "I don't know what I'd do without her."

Annabeth almost smiled. Whoever these people were, they were nice – although she still didn't know why this man was holding her hand. She had questions to ask them, but she was too tired to make her lips form the words. She would ask later, when she woke up…

She woke slowly.

She didn't know how much time had passed since the last time she was awake. It could have been hours or days, but she didn't really care.

This time, she opened her eyes.

Annabeth found herself lying in a hospital bed. There was a heart monitor off to her left and an IV was hooked up to her arm.

The man she had heard talking earlier was still holding her hand, but he was asleep. His head was resting on the side of her bed and his hair was a mess.

In the corner, a woman was sleeping in a chair. She looked about forty, with a few grey streaks running through her brown hair. She looked so familiar, but Annabeth still had no idea where she knew her from.

Trying not to disturb the raven haired boy sleeping beside her, she sat up slowly. The man beside her stirred and looked up at her with green eyes –sea green eyes. "Annabeth?" he asked. He sat up suddenly, "Annabeth how are you feeling?"

How did he know her name?

"Annabeth?" he asked again when I only frowned at him.

The woman in the corner awoke too, sitting up in her chair. "Percy, what's going on? Is Annabeth awake?"

The man obviously named Percy looked back at her. "Yeah, but I think we have a problem."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, coming over to stand behind Percy. "Annabeth, how are you sweetie?"

"How-" she stopped to clear her throat, "How do you know my name?"

"Amnesia." The doctor diagnosed after giving Annabeth a thorough examination.

_Amnesia? _Annabeth thought. How could that be possible? How could she just forget everything that was important to her?

"How long will it last doctor?" asked the woman from her room.

"It's hard to say," The doctor answered, "It could be a few days or a few weeks. It depends on what triggers her memory to come back."

Annabeth was in shock; Percy was pacing back and forth in the back of the room; the woman looked between them worriedly.

"I see you all have a lot to work out. I give you some privacy." The doctor left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Percy stopped pacing and looked at Annabeth. "Do you remember anything?" he asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and tried to bring back her last memory. "I was in a car crash." She started slowly and Percy nodded.

"Do you remember anything about…" he exchanged a glance with the woman, "Greek gods?"

She nodded, memories from her childhood flooding back into her mind. "I'm a half-blood. I ran away to camp when I was seven. My mother is Athena."

Percy exhaled. "Good, you remember Camp. But you don't remember me?"

Annabeth shook her head, wishing she could. He looked so familiar, but she just couldn't figure it out. "I'm sorry, no. But you're a half-blood too right?"

He nodded. "My father is Poseidon. We met at Camp when we were twelve." He blushed slightly. "And we started dating when we were sixteen."

Annabeth blushed too. It was odd having a stranger tell you that you're dating. It's even stranger when he remembers and you don't.

"Ok," she said, trying to process everything, "So if you're my boyfriend, then," she turned to the woman beside her, "Who are you?"

"Oh, dear, I'm Percy's mother. Call me Sally."

Annabeth smiled at her. She seemed sweet.

"If I'm not gravely injured, can you get me out of this hospital?"

Percy laughed and Annabeth frowned. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, still chuckling. "It's just that if you remembered, that's defiantly something you would say."

That made her smile.

"Amnesia." The doctor diagnosed after giving Annabeth a thorough examination.

_Amnesia? _Annabeth thought. How could that be possible? How could she just forget everything that was important to her?

"How long will it last doctor?" asked the woman from her room.

"It's hard to say," The doctor answered, "It could be a few days or a few weeks. It depends on what triggers her memory to come back."

Annabeth was in shock; Percy was pacing back and forth in the back of the room; the woman looked between them worriedly.

"I see you all have a lot to work out. I give you some privacy." The doctor left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Percy stopped pacing and looked at Annabeth. "Do you remember anything?" he asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and tried to bring back her last memory. "I was in a car crash." She started slowly and Percy nodded.

"Do you remember anything about…" he exchanged a glance with the woman, "Greek gods?"

She nodded, memories from her childhood flooding back into her mind. "I'm a half-blood. I ran away to camp when I was seven. My mother is Athena."

Percy exhaled. "Good, you remember Camp. But you don't remember me?"

Annabeth shook her head, wishing she could. He looked so familiar, but she just couldn't figure it out. "I'm sorry, no. But you're a half-blood too right?"

He nodded. "My father is Poseidon. We met at Camp when we were twelve." He blushed slightly. "And we started dating when we were **sixteen**."

Annabeth blushed too. It was odd having a stranger tell you that you're dating. It's even stranger when he remembers and you don't.

"Ok," she said, trying to process everything, "So if you're my boyfriend, then," she turned to the woman beside her, "Who are you?"

"Oh, dear, I'm Percy's mother. Call me Sally."

Annabeth smiled at her. She seemed sweet.

"If I'm not gravely injured, can you get me out of this hospital?"

Percy laughed and Annabeth frowned. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, still chuckling. "It's just that if you remembered, that's defiantly something you would say."

That made her smile.

After a long wait at the hospital, an impatient New York cab driver and twelve floors up in an elevator, Percy inserted the key into his and Annabeth's apartment.

"And this," Percy opened the door to the apartment, "is home." He pushed the door open and motioned for her to step inside.

She took a few hesitant steps inside, her arms wrapped around her body, trying to hold herself together from the outside. This was all so much to take in.

She heard the door close behind her, but Percy did not come near her. He knew that the girl he loved was still there somewhere, and she would want to sort things out for herself.

Annabeth moved slowly around the small apartment. She let her eyes wander over photos of her and the raven-haired boy that stood behind her. They always had their arms around each other. Sometimes smiling and laughing, sometimes kissing.

She let her hand feel the soft fabric of the worn out love seat in the middle of the room.

She let herself move into the tiny kitchen and sit down in one of the chairs at the table. She wondered if she had eaten breakfast in the exact spot that very morning. She looked around, wondering what it would be like to live here, trying to find something that would jog her memory, even the slightest bit.

Her eyes focused on a post-it note stuck to the refrigerator. It read:

_Percy, _

_The sink is leaking again. Please fix it before I get home. _

_Love always, Annabeth. _

_P.S. I mean it – if it's not fixed you are sleeping on the couch. _

She smiled at the note, thinking it was sweet. But too quickly, her smile was replaced by a frown as she realized that she has no memory of writing it. She doesn't remember reminding her boyfriend of her love before leaving this morning. She doesn't remember anything.

"I did fix it you know." Percy was leaning against the door frame, smiling at the note. "And you were probably serious about making me sleep on the couch." He turned and smiled at her.

She blushed and gave him a small smile in return, not knowing how to answer.

"Anything coming back?" he asked, moving to sit down across from her.

"No." she shook her head.

He sighed and looked down at his hands folded on the table. She wasn't sure why, but she felt bad disappointing this boy. "But I'm sure it will all come back soon." She said trying to get him to smile. She liked it when he smiled.

Sure enough, her reassuring words did make him smile. And after a moment's thought, he stood up and offered her his hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something." He smiled widely at her.

Not wanting to disappoint him even more, she took his hand tentatively and let him lead her down a small hallway to a bedroom with sea-green walls. The room was dominated by a large bed with a silver bedspread and matching pillows. Along two of the walls were dressers and on the far wall, there was a sliding glass door which lead out onto a balcony.

"This," Percy said, "is our bedroom." He gently pulled her inside and motioned for her to sit down on the bed, then moved to rummage through the items on one of the dressers.

She sat, and ran her hands over the silky bedspread, wishing she could remember sleeping here. She wondered absently which side of the bed was hers.

Finally, Percy turned around, holding something small in his hands. He walked over and joined her on the bed.

"I got you this for our one year anniversary." He presented a small silver locket in the shape of a heart.

She took it gingerly and opened the clasp. There was a short message engraved inside. It took her a few seconds to read the small print, but she made out:

_I love you _

_-SB_

She smiled at it, once again wishing that she could remember the sweet memory she was sure accompanied the gift. But then she looked quizzically at Percy. "SB?" she asked, "What does that stand for?"

Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as a faint blush colored his face. "Well, when we were twelve, you came up with a nickname for me. You said that my head was full of kelp and that I was a–".

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed, cutting him off. She jumped off of the bed excitedly, clutching the locket in her hand. "I don't know how I remember this but I do! I would always call you Seaweed Brain!"

Percy jumped off the bed too, his green eyes shining. "You do remember." He said, pulling her into a hug.

She was surprised at first, because even if she did remember an old nickname, he was still mostly a stranger to her. But she quickly realized that she liked the way she fit into his arms and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, suddenly pulling away from her. "I forgot you don't really know me. I guess I just got excited." He blushed again.

Annabeth laughed lightly and smiled. "It's ok. I'm just glad I remembered something." And she was glad. The little voice in the back of her head that worried that she had never even really known this boy had finally disappeared.

Smiling, she looked around the room again, this time with new found happiness. She could start to see herself waking up here, showering in the bathroom across the hall and eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Her eyes landed on the digital clock sitting on the night stand. She was surprised that is read 1:15 in the morning, and despite herself, she yawned widely.

"Oh, gods." Percy checked his watch when he saw her yawn. "I'm sorry didn't realize what time it was. You probably need some rest."

He moved over to a long dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. "Your pyjamas are in here and your hair brush and stuff should be on top somewhere."

He moved to the other dresser and began rummaging through the drawers. Annabeth eyed the bed cautiously. There was only one bedroom in the apartment and therefore only one bed. She was sure that just last night she had slept next to Percy with no problem. But tonight she hardly knew him. Was it right for her to refuse to sleep next to him? It was still his home as much as it was apparently hers. And she had seen enough evidence tonight to prove that he loved her. And she hoped that somewhere inside of her she loved him too.

But tonight was too soon.

Percy turned around to find the young blonde looking at the bed speciously, biting her lower lip. When he realized what she must be thinking, he hurried to reassure her.

"Don't worry," Annabeth turned at the sound of Percy's voice, "I'll take the couch tonight."

An awkward silence passed between them, neither one of them knowing what to say.

Finally, Percy broke the silence. "Well, goodnight." He gave her a small smile and moved to go.

"Percy, wait." Annabeth wanted him to know how thankful she was that he was that he was going to all of the trouble of trying to get her memory back. She was glad that even if she couldn't remember him, he was still there. But she couldn't quite decide how to put all of her feeling into words. So she settled with a simple, "Thank you."

He smiled at that and closed the door behind him.

Annabeth changed quickly into a tank top and shorts that she found in the drawer Percy had indicated and climbed into the bed.

She settled into the centre of the bed and tried to relax. Once again, she wished that she had some memory of the boy that was willing to take the couch for her. When her eyelids were finally too heavy to keep open, she fell into a restless, dreamful sleep.

She and the boy were standing somewhere in a maze. Annabeth recognised it as the labyrinth

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe

it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." Said the raven haired boy

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

Then Annabeth saw herself kissing Percy

A shock went through her body when they're lips met.

Annabeth found herself sitting strait up in bed. She was breathing heavily.

Was that only a dream she had just had, or was it a memory? It had seemed so clear.

She checked the clock on the table. 4:13 AM. She wanted so badly to ask Percy about her dream and she was afraid that by sunrise, she wouldn't remember it.

After another moment of deliberation, she got out of bed hoping on the off chance that Percy was awake too.

As quietly as she could, Annabeth slipped out of the bedroom and tip-toed down the dark hallway, into the living room.

She paused at the couch, watching Percy's sleeping body. A small smile graced his face and his chest rose and fell rhythmically. He looked so peaceful.

Deciding that she couldn't bear to wake him, she chose to find a pad and pen to write down her dream and tell Percy in the morning.

The only problem was she no longer knew where anything was in the apartment.

She thought of the first place she would put a pen and paper – by the phone. And she had seen a phone on the small end table at the far end of the room.

Trying as hard as she could not to disturb Percy, Annabeth found her way over to the table and felt her hand across the surface. But in the dark, all she managed to do was knock over the phone with a loud crash.

"Wha-What?" Percy's startled voice came from the couch. He flicked on a light to find a very apologetic Annabeth.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I had a dream and I was trying to write it down, but I couldn't find any paper and…" She was blushing, clearly embarrassed with herself.

Percy laughed warmly. "It's ok. Why don't you just tell me about the dream." He moved to slit on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, indicating for her to join him.

She smiled at him apologetically and sat down on the couch.

"Well, that's sort-of what I wanted to ask you about." She started shyly. "I'm not sure if it was a memory or a dream."

"Well why don't you tell me about it?" He prompted her with and encouraging smile.

So she did. She told him exactly what she saw and what she felt. When she was finished with her story, Percy frowned and looked down.

"So…?" She asked, "Did that really happen?"

"Well. Yes it did happen."

"Just when I was going to battle the telkines you gave me-"

"A kiss for good luck"

"You remember"

"yes I do"

"Ok I think you should go to sleep"


End file.
